


Omg! You're in my house.

by LikeTheSuitBTW



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fan of Lin, Kinda smutty but not really, Kissing, Lin in my house, M/M, Unexpected Visitors, What are you doing here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeTheSuitBTW/pseuds/LikeTheSuitBTW
Summary: Tony comes home to find his ultimate celebrity crush in his house, in his shower in fact.





	1. Why are you in my house?

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is my Male OC. I don't own Lin. I wish I did though. 
> 
> Anthony Weatherly.  
> 5"10'.5.  
> From New York.  
> Dark brown hair. Longish but in a short style.  
> Amber color eyes.  
> Slim but works out.  
> 19 years old.  
> John Hamilton University.  
> Wears trainers, skinny jeans and button down shirts.

It had been a long day for me. College is a nightmare, my professor has been on sick leave for a month now. The substitute can't teach to save his life. This kid has been giving me trouble, he doesn't know when to shut up. And, I have an English assignment due on Monday.  
Oh well, at least it's Friday. 

Ding Ding. 

"Hey, Tony. Your father and I have to go away on a business trip this weekend. We won't be back until Monday. Food in the freezer and cupboard. Love you. Xx" 

Was the the text I had just received from my mum. She was always having meetings and conferences.  
I sighed, as I continued on walking down the street, at least I wouldn't have to get up early for chores. 

I walked up to my front door and fished around for my keys before unlocking and stepping inside. I heaved a sigh of relief as I kicked my trainers off and headed to the living room.  
I switched the TV on and sat myself down on the couch. I found the controller and flicked through the channels. 

Oh who am I kidding, there's nothing on.  
I took out my headphones, turned the TV off and went off upstairs to my room. 

What I was not expecting was to hear the shower going. Should I phone the police? Nah, probably should check it out first. 

The door was unlocked so I turned the handle and it opened without a squeak.  
Yeah, the water was running and I could hear a voice humming to itself. A voice I recognised, though I couldn't think what from. 

I took a deep breath before reaching forward and gripping the shower curtain. I flung it open. "Ah ha!" I Shouted. "Ahh!" The man screamed. Wait was this? No it can't be. "Oh my fucking God!" I cursed.  
The guy had turned around to try and cover up his, well ya know. (To be fair, he was quite hot).  
"Are you?" I questioned "No, you can't be".  
"Hi..." He said awkwardly. With me still staring at him.  
"Why are you in my shower?"

"Ha, yeah. It's a funny, story, really. Could you get me a towel?" He turned his head toward me and smiled pleadingly. It was definitely him, the guy I had been dreaming about. I was probably dreaming right now come to think of it. Lin-Manuel Miranda was standing in my shower, naked. Obviously. His recently short cut hair plastered to his forehead. 

I had half a mind to say no. To just make him stand there naked whilst I stared. But who can say no to that face. "Sure". I turn and pick up a faded blue towel from the towel rack above the heater. "Here you go". I passed it to him, watching as he wrapped it around his waist, after turning the running water off.  
.


	2. It tastes good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony cooks up some food. And Lin explains why he's here.

"You still haven't answered my question?" I said as we made our way down the hall. "What do you mean?" He said, now wearing a shirt and pants.  
"Why are you in my house? I mean, I'm not complaining I'm just asking."

Lin took a breath before answering with.   
"It's complicated. It makes me sound creepy." His hands started fidgeting, his gaze averted to his feet. "Don't care. Tell me. I'm sure it's not that bad". He sighed,   
"Doubt you'll say that after you hear the story." I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Well, I was looking up my fans on social media sites. I know it's sad. But I um". He coughed nervously.  
"I saw your one. On instagram." Oh shit, I thought. The stuff that is on there is me basically fanning out about Hamilton and Lin and, oh God.   
"But, I kinda got obsessed, a little bit. I thought I could supprise you by coming over to your house." I felt myself blushing slightly. My heart fluttered.   
"That um, that doesn't explain the shower."   
"Yeah, I was coming up to your house and a bird crapped on me". I snickered slightly before composing myself as Lin glared at me.   
"Sorry. How did you get in? There was no sign of forced entry and the windows are never open."   
"You keep a spare key under your doormat". Oh, I mouthed. Lin nodded. 

"So, do you want something to eat? I can cook". I offered to my unexpected guest. "Sure, why not". Lin returned with a smile. Jesus Christ he's cute as fuck.

"Take a seat". I say, my hand gesturing to the bar stools in the kitchen/dining room. "Thank you my dear, sir". He bows slightly before sitting. I giggle at his ridiculousness. He giggles back.   
Oh my God, I think I'm in love. 

I cook up some chicken breasts in a Maggie Sauce marinade, along with rice and boiled vegetables. We sat down at the table, opposite each other. Almost like a date.   
He placed a piece of chicken in his mouth and moaned. "This is really good". I couldn't help but feel a rush of pride. "You should be a chef".   
"Thank you, very kind". I myself bite into a piece. It is good, even if I say so myself.


	3. What should we do now?

"What do you wanna do now?" Lin asks as I empty the plates into the dishwasher. I could think of lots of things to do with Lin. None of them child friendly.  
"Dunno, what'd you fancy?" I turned to face him.  
"I noticed a play station in your room earlier...." Challenge excepted. 

We head upstairs to my room. Oh my God, Lin is in my room. He picks up a game and turns it to me.  
It was a street fighting game. Two player.  
I put it in the machine and pass Lin a controller. "You're on, Lin-Manuel Miranda".  
"Likewise Anthony Weatherly".  
Let the games begin. 

I lose the first round. Lin loses the second. Lin loses the third. But he he comes backs and wins on the fourth and the fifth. Damn it. 

"Oh yeah. Three-Two to me". He gloats childishly.  
Before long we had played ten rounds and it was half nine. I had gotten Five games but Lin had come away with Six.  
Of cause I wasn't gonna hear the end of it. Lin had put the controller down and was down standing up cheering.  
"You gonna clam down?" I asked, evidently knowing the answer.  
"Nope". He carried on whooping. I stood up, face to faced with him.  
"Stop". I asked.  
"Make me". He said, stepping closer. I don't know what had come over me but I stepped forward and pressed my lips against his. I immediately regreted it.  
"Oh my God. I'm so sorry". I apologised. "I don't know what came over me".


	4. Lin's secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the kiss and Lin reveals a secret.

"I'm so sorry". My face was blushing with embarrassment.   
"It's fine". He replied, seeming calm.   
No it's not. I just kissed the guy I've had a crush on for years and..... Agghhh.  
"I... God that was embarrassing".   
Lin smirked as he sat back down on the end of my bed.   
"'s not that bad".   
"Understatement! You didn't just kiss a famous guy who could get into trouble with his wife for kissing a guy". Lin tilted his head toward me   
"Yeah.... About that".   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well. You know Vanessa? My. Wife."  
"Yeah..." I was starting to worry.   
"Well we're not actually married, as such. I'm.... Well. I'm gay..." 

I froze completely. My jaw hanging open. How.... What? I mean, I've seen the videos and pics of him and Groff sauce but. They were just messing around. Weren't they? 

"Say something, Tony."   
"I... I.... What? How? When?"   
"Well, I had a thing with Groff. As you probably know. I knew I was, ya know, gay about 7 years ago, Vanessa and I got 'married' so people wouldn't know. She is a great friend, my best friend. We had a fake wedding basically".   
"That's. Alot of. Info to take in". I stuttered. "Are, you sure?" I mean, I was happy at this.   
His being gay is good for me. 

"Yeah, I'm sure".   
I had sat down next to him. He shuffled closer.   
"Are you okay?" He asked. Genuine concern in his voice. 

"I'm fine. I'm great in fact. I knew that there was something more-than-friendly between you two".   
Lin took a deep breath. "I'm glad I could tell someone, Vanessa is the only one who knew".


End file.
